Pretty Little Vampires
by Emily123454321
Summary: This is a story where Emily is turned into a vampire, and the secret gets harder and harder to hide from Maya, who just happens to be Emily Bennett's doppelganger, and is in need of great protection because of the originals. Will Emily be able to tell Maya? Or does someone else take the chance before Emily even get's one?
1. Twin Terror

_ Hey everyone, I wanted to write something with the Vampire Diaries and Pretty Little Liars because I love both those show's, so I came up with this one. Not the greatest story ever but I hope you all enjoy. :)_

Emily's POV

I shivered and pulled my jacket closer around my body as I walking along the abandoned Rosewood streets. There was not a car or a soul in sight as I turned the familiar corner onto the old road. There weren't many houses in this part of Rosewood and that's part of why I hated walking home at night. I silently walked along the sidewalk when I heard a noise behind me. I saw it was just another person. I turned back around and in less than two seconds he was beside me instead of four feet behind me. "Hello," he said politely. I just smiled and returned the greeting. "Cold night, huh?" he asked. "Yeah, you sure are dressed light for weather like this," I said, looking around at the snow raging downwards and the two feet of snow on the ground. "I don't get cold easily," he said with a shrug. "I breathed out a laugh and said, "Lucky you." He shook his head. "No, I'm not very lucky actually, I just moved hear with my brother and don't know many people," he said. I was about to say that is was a small town and that he'd make friends soon but he said something before I could. "Let yourself be the first person I meet," he said with an evil looking grin before in a motion too fast for my eyes to follow his mouth opened, revealing long glistening fangs, and they flew to my neck. I screamed loudly as the fangs started draining blood out of my system faster than I thought possible. "Stop, please!" I begged but it was no use. "What are you?" I asked. He smirked. "Vampire," he whispered before leaning his mouth down to the blood that was soaking out of my neck. I felt dizziness wash over me and said the only thing that came to my mind at that moment. "I love you Maya," I whispered. I'd promised myself that those would be that last four words I spoke. He suddenly stopped, and pulled his mouth back. I saw another vampire rush to my side. "Damon you idiot!" he hissed. "Sorry brother, but I couldn't resist, her blood was so tempting," the man I assumed was named Damon said. The other vampire bit his wrist and held it to my mouth, his blood washing down my throat. As soon as he pulled away he snapped my neck and everything went black.

_(The next day)_

Emily's POV

I woke up in a dark room with an odd craving in my throat. I suddenly remembered everything. How long was I out? I wondered to myself. Wait, the vampire had snapped my neck, so how was I still alive? I jumped up and saw the vampire who had given me his blood walk in the room. "It's OK Emily," he said. "How do you know my name?" I asked, still terrified. "We looked at your cell phone. We also texted your mother and told her you were sleeping over at your friend Hanna's house, she was the first contact I saw," he said. "We? What do you mean we?" I asked. "Me!" I heard the voice of Damon as he walked into the room. "Sorry about him, he tends to be a bitch. By the way, I'm Stefan," he said. "How am I alive?" I asked. "You're a vampire now," Stefan explained. "But they don't exist," I said. "Well, your one right now, so I guess they do," Damon said slyly. "Let me explain, we are both vampires from 1842, we just moved here along with my girlfriend Elena and her friend's Bonnie and Caroline from Mystic Falls, Virginia," Stefan said. "So, I am a vampire now?" I asked. "Yes, but you can't go out in the sun without a special ring. Thank god Bonnie has an extra one," Stefan said. "Is she a vampire to?" I asked. Damon laughed. "She'd never make it a day being a vampire. No no no, Bonnie is a witch," he said. "So they exist too?" I asked. "A lot of things exist," Stefan said. He handed me a ring like the one's he and Damon were wearing, but smaller with a small emerald in the middle. "Don't ever take this off in the sun, or you will die," Stefan said. I nodded. "Also, we will need to test your control skills with blood. Everyone is different, so we will test here first before we go out," Stefan said. He help up a small container of blood and unscrewed the cap. I sat there for a second before the smell hit my nose. The scent was rather intoxicating, but I was able to keep from going crazy over it. "You have more self control than most, and that's a good sign. But that doesn't mean that you can control yourself around all blood. That was a small amount, lets see if you're able to control yourself with this," he said, pulling out a much larger container and opening it. This time the urge was much stronger but I still resisted. "Remarkable. Almost no other vampire had your ability of self control besides very old and powerful vampires," Stefan said. "She still hasn't taken the final test," Damon said, with that same evil grin on his face. "What's that?" I asked. "Well, when your a vampire, the more you love a person the harder it is to resist their blood. If your uncontrollably in love with someone, then the urges for their blood are impossibly great," he said. "Who's your boyfriend?" Damon asked. "I'll knock him out," he said. "What Damon means to say is, who are you dating if anyone? I am going to collect a small blood sample from then without harming them and going to see if you can control the urges from that," Stefan said. "Well, I am dating a girl, her name is Maya St. Germain," I said. "Hotttt," Damon said slyly. Without thinking I got up and pushed him against the wall, flying with speed. "Wow, strong little thing aren't you," he coughed out. He tried to push me off but I was stronger than him, which surprised me but I didn't question it. "How are you so strong?" he asked. "How should I know?" I asked. I shoved him back once more to prove my point before sitting back down. He coughed and stood up from being practically pushed through the wall. "Wow, you really love her don't you?" Stefan asked. I nodded. "OK, before we go, drink this," Damon said setting a glass of blood in front of me. I moved back a bit. "It's OK, you already drank human blood before," he said. "I what?" I asked. "We gave you some to complete the transition from being a human to becoming a vampire," Stefan said. I cautiously picked up the glass and drank a small sip. I quickly spit it out as my throat swelled up inside and I felt a burning in my body. "What was that?" I choked out. "It's called revaine sweetie, it's a harmful herb to vampires that burns us inside.," Damon said. "Damon!" Stefan hissed. "Relax, I barely put in enough to hurt a fly," he said. I hissed and pinned him once again to the wall, this time more forcefully. "I will kill you right this second if you want," I said. "You don't even know how," he half laughed, half choked. I broke a sharp piece of wood from the wall and held it to his chest. "OK, maybe you do know how," he said. I picked him up by his neck and threw him onto the floor. "OK, so are we going to try this test thing or what?" I asked. Damon got up and the three of us flew out into the street. I realized that it was the middle of Saturday. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my phone, noticing I had three missed calls from Maya. I stopped and dialed her number, hearing her voice after two rings. "Emily! Where the hell are you!? I've called you like three times!" she said, her voice full of worry. "I know, I can't explain right now, but I will soon and I'll see you as soon as I can OK?" I said. "OK, but please tell me you are alright?" she asked. "I'm perfectly fine, I'll see you soon," I said. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you to," I replied before hanging up and a tear falling down my face. I noticed Stefan and Damon waiting for me. We were on an abandoned street so I raced over to them. "Your faster than most vampires to," Stefan said. "One more thing we need to tell you, we can compel anything that isn't supernatural," Stefan said. "Compel?" I asked. "It's our little mind trick, we can control others mind and get them to do what we want, then erase it all from their memory without them ever knowing," Damon said. "But, if a human is wearing certain bracelets or even a necklaces with revaine in them they can avoid being compelled," Stefan said. "Got it," I said. We walked into town where people were crowding the streets. The urge of blood was stronger than it had been before, but It wasn't enough to make me go crazy for it yet. "You are doing well," Stefan said. Suddenly I smelled the scent of fresh blood and heard a little kid crying. The scent was stronger now that the blood was fresh. I forced myself to not rush over and tear the kid apart. The smell finally was washed away wish a towel and the cut was covered by a band aid, but I was still surprised I had wanted to rush over and kill the poor kid. "Hide your face," Damon hissed at me. "Oh, yeah that's what every girl _dreams _of hearing," I spat. "He means, whenever your body is craving blood the veins on your face turn black and people notice pretty easily," Stefan said. I turned my face away from any humans around until Stefan told me it was OK to turn around again. "OK, so when can I go back to my girlfriend?" I asked. "Soon, we are going to get her to trip and cut herself, and collect the blood," Stefan said. "Are you going to hurt her?" I asked. "Not much, just a minor cut," he said. I breathed out in relief. "Unless I start to get hungry and decide to have a midnight snack," Damon started to say. I punched him in the face and watched as blood ran out of his nose. "Feisty little thing aren't you," he said. "You will not lay a hand on her, do you understand me? Or I swear to the fact that the sky is blue that I will make the rest of your life a living hell, so much that you'll wish that you actually were dead," I said through my clenched teeth. "I will collect the blood without him if you want," Stefan said. "That would make me feel better," I said. "Don't I get a say in this?" Damon asked. "No!" Stefan and I said in unison. "Come on Emily, I'd like you to meet Elena and Bonnie," Stefan said. Stefan led me to a house not far from mine, about four minutes away on foot. "This is where Elena and her brother Jeremy live with their Aunt Jenna," Stefan said. "They don't live with their parents?" I asked. "Their parents died in a car accident about a year ago," he said. "Oh," was all I could say. "Bonnie's here with them, I can smell her," Stefan said. "Come on," he said walking to the door and ringing the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a girl my age with perfectly straight brown hair until it reached about five inches past her shoulders when it flipped out a bit. "Stefan!" she said kissing him softly on the lips. I assumed this was Elena. "Who is this?" she asked looking at me. "Her name is Emily, she's a vampire now because Damon had the idiotic intention to try to kill her," Stefan said. "You know, I _can _hear you," Damon said. "That was kinda my point," Stefan shot back. "Well, come on in," Elena said stepping aside to give us room. She led us up to her room where two girl's was sitting on the bed and I could only assume it was Bonnie and Caroline. As soon as I saw one of the girl's face I lost my balance for a second. Wow did she look like Maya. Their eye color was different, but both had the same milky chocolate colored skin, and curls that were dark enough to call black. She got up and walked over to Elena. "Who is she?" she asked looking at me. "Emily, Damon was idiotic enough to turn her," Elena said. "Does _everyone _in this room hate me?" he asked. "Yes!" we all said in unison. "Well, nice to meet you Emily, I'm Bonnie, and that's Caroline" she said cheerfuly shaking my hand and gesturing to the blonde sitting on the bed. "Nice to meet you to," I said. Holy fucking shit, her voice was even similar to Maya's. "Are you OK?" Bonnie asked. "Yes, you just remind me of someone that I know," I said. "Her girlfriend," Damon said in a high, mocking voice. "Damon I will kill you I swear!" I hissed at him. "Go ahead and try," he said, laughing. In less than half a second my hands were tightly around his neck pushing him against the wall. "I don't think you wanna see what happens after that," I said dropping him on the floor. Elena and Bonnie stood with their mouths open. "Scary right?" Stefan asked them. They nodded. "What?" I asked. "Usually the older a vampire is the stronger they get, but with you the angrier you get the stronger you get," Stefan said. "Is that bad?" I asked. "No not at all, just amazing," Stefan said. "Hey Emily, if you want you can invite your girlfriend here, I know you probably haven't been able to see her since you were turned," Elena said. "Do you think that you can be around her blood?" Stefan asked. I nodded. "I would never hurt her," I said. "I'd like to meet her," Caroline said. "So would I," Bonnie responded. "OK, just tell her that you are here and you can introduce her to us," Damon said. "She better not get introduced to your fangs or your heart will be introduced to a wooden stake faster than you can blink," I said. "OK, go ahead and call her, will she be able to get here?" Stefan asked. "Yeah, we both live a few houses down the street, she should have trouble getting here," I said. I dialed her number and heard her answer after a few rings. "Hey!" she answered cheerfully. "Hey, can you meet me somewhere?" I asked. "Sure, where?" she asked. I could hear her already pulling her shoes on. "That house a few minutes from ours, where that new girl moved in," I said. "You met them?" she asked. "Yep, they're really nice," I answered. "OK, I'll be there in 5," she replied. "I love you," I said. "Love you to, bye," she said before hanging up. "OK, she'll be here in a few minutes," I said. "OK, so anyone wanna watch a movie?" Elena asked. "And that's my cue to leave," Damon said. "No it's not," Stefan said. "I'm up for a movie," Bonnie said. "Me too," I answered. "OK, well, while you five go watch about pretty unicorns with wings that lift them up to the heavens where they can sing magical songs about pixies, I'm going to go find a _real _horror movie to star in," Damon said. He started to race out the door but Stefan caught him. "OK, OK, fine I'll stay. But we probably don't wanna watch Bambi, it might make Stefan cry," Damon said. Caroline rushed him against a wall, her hands around his neck, and hissed at him before he laughed and threw her off of himself. I realized Caroline was a vampire to, and in defense of my new friend, I did the same thing she had, but this time Damon was unable to throw me off. Damon's hands flew to my neck as he started to choke me the way I did to him. My breathing hitched and I started to let go off his neck but he grasped mine tighter. Suddenly he stopped and bent to his knees crying in pain. I looked at Bonnie who was standing there, staring at him, her eyes never blinking. "What's she doing?" I asked Elena. "A witch thing, she can send anything supernatural into a series of pain waves through their brain," she said. "Does it work on thing's not supernatural?" I asked. "Yes but it would kill them in a heartbeat," Stefan said. "Bonnie, that's enough," Elena said placing her hand on her shoulder. Bonnie blinked and Damon stopped crying out. "OK, with that out of the way, lets get back to watching a movie," Stefan said. "OK," we all agreed. We decided on the movie Scream. I still hated horror and thriller movies, even if I was a vampire. I was ready to cringe at just the opening credits, that's how awful they were. I suddenly smelled the familiar scent of my girlfriend walking up the driveway. It was much stronger now, but she still smelled amazing. Wait, that was bad to think that, crap. "Maya's here," I said. I heard her footsteps on the porch as she rang the doorbell. "I'll get it," I said. I opened the door to see Maya in her favorite blue top with bright pink flowers around the waist line, and a pair of skinny jeans, along with a thin grey fur jacket, the hood covering her hair. Most people would look at this as average attire, but to me Maya looked amazing in anything and everything. "Hey!" I said pulling her into a soft kiss on the lips. Fuck. That craving was back, the one I had felt for that kid when they scraped their leg, but it was soooo much stronger now. I felt the need to just rip open her flesh and drain her from every ounce of blood she had. I felt my eyes go dark and knew that the veins on my face under my eyes were black. I was about to bite her when I remembered who this was, and who I was. Maya started to pull away but I kept her lips on mine to keep her from seeing my face. I knew I needed to tell her, but I didn't want the first thing I say to her when she walks in the door be that I was a horrible monster. "Hey," she said when we finally did pulled apart. I flipped the hood of her head revealing her flawless chocolate hair "Come on, I want you to meet everyone," I said. "What if they don't like me?" Maya asked. "They'll like you, they like Damon for Pete's sake," I laughed. I placed my arm around her shoulder and led her into the living room where everyone was sitting their eyes focused on the screen. "They turned as we entered the room and as we did each and everyone of them gasped. The shock left most of their faces as quickly as it had come but it still remained with one person, Bonnie. Stefan was the quickest to recover from whatever had come across them. "Nice to meet you Maya, I'm Stefan," Stefan said, shaking her hand. "I'm Damon," Damon said. "This is Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie," he said pointing to each one. Maya's eyes locked with Bonnie's. "Nice to meet you all," Maya said. "Nice to meet you to, sorry about the shock thing, you just look almost exactly like someone we know," Elena said, shaking her hand as well. After everyone knew her a bit, we all sat down to watch the movie. Good thing Maya loved scary movies. She'd make a _much _better vampire than me. Maya sat curled in my arms, her eyes only half open but still watching the movie with full interest. After a few hours she stood up. "I've gotta get going," she said. "Already?" I asked. "Yeah I've gotta help my mom with the house, my dad apparently has an interview and is having dinner with them so I'm supposed to be there and everything," she said. "You don't seem to want to go," I said. "I don't," she said. "Oh, well can I see you tomorrow?" I asked. "Yeah, my parents will be out tomorrow so we should have the house to ourselves," she said with a devil grin. "OK, well I'll see you then," I said. "Bye," she said, kissing my lips softly. I walked into the living room after she walked out the door to hear Damon's voice. "Holy fucking crap!" he said. "What?" I asked. They all acted as if they hadn't even heard me. "How does she have a doppelganger?" Stefan asked. "Emily never had a child," Damon said. "Maybe she did," Bonnie said, standing up. "Elena, do you have any old books? Like that were published, say, anytime before 1950?" she asked. "Yeah, I think I have a couple, why?" Elena asked, curious. "I know this spell that my grams taught me, but I need an old book to do it," Bonnie said. "Will someone tell me what the hell is even going on?" I asked. "Yes, we will soon, but right now we have to see something, just wait," Stefan answered. Elena and Bonnie came back down the stairs with a large book that was covered in dust, but I could see the date of publishing, 1853. Bonnie opened the book to a random page. "So what exactly does this spell do?" Damon asked. "If I do it right then I can get a list of all births in our family as far back in generations as I want to, even if they weren't recorded as being alive," Bonnie said. She closed her eyes and I watched as the pages of the book started to flutter randomly until suddenly Bonnie's eyes flashed open and the pages stopped. There on the page was a list of names, all with the last name Bennett. "Good job Bonnie," Stefan said. "OK, wait, even if we find a generation below Emily's, how do we know if it's her child and how she is related to Maya?" Damon asked. "The spell shows the birth parents of every child, along with a detailed explanation of what happened to each one," Bonnie said. "It also shows who each person had the baby with and when." They all looked through the long list of names until Elena spoke up. "Here, it looks like Emily had a child the night before the vampire's were locked in the tomb with a guy named Reginald St. Germain," she said. My head perked up at that. "St. Germain? That's Maya's last name, and I remember her telling me something about having a grandfather named Reginald," I said. "Look here," Stefan said. "It seems that Emily had twins, a boy and a girl. Emily knew she was pregnant the night she had sex with him, and used a spell to make it so that she was ready to deliver that night. It says he knew she was a witch since the first day they met which was a week before they slept together," Stefan said. "It also says that both knew Emily wasn't supposed to have children, so Reginald took them and gave both the kids his last name. The girl ended up being a witch and found it's way back to Emily. Emily was shocked but she knew what she had to do, so she killed it. The baby felt no pain, but Emily still cried the whole night. When she woke up she acted as if nothing had happened, and was killed by the towns people that night for being a witch," he finished. "I knew she was acting a bit sad that day," Damon said. "So Emily did have a child, which means that Maya really is her doppelganger," Elena said. "That means that the original's could use her to, right?" Caroline asked. "Right," Stefan said worriedly. "The originals?" I asked. "They are a group of very old, and very powerful vampires that can't be killed by nearly anything," Damon said. "Because they were the original vampires to walk the earth," Stefan added. "Thank you, captain obvious, but I think I can manage to drive this ship on my own," Damon said, annoyed. "OK, now can you tell me a bit more about whats going on?" I asked. "Yes, but at our house, text you mother that you are sleeping over somewhere tonight," Stefan said. "OK, hold on," I said. I pulled out my phone and texted to my mother: **"****Hey mom, sleeping over at Spencer's tonight w/ the girls, cya 2morrow" **before putting my phone away and racing out with Stefan and Damon into the night.


	2. Into The Night

_Hey everyone, I hope you all liked my last chapter. OK, in this chapter Emily find's out about Kathrine and how Elena is her doppelganger, and what the originals want with Elena. She also realizes that Maya is in the same fate, and she has no way to tell her that or what she is. Oh, BTW, there will be a Maya's POV in this chapter. Oh, a message I didn't get out in any of my other story's, for all you people who write things like Spemily, Sparia, Hannaly, Ariana, or any of that fucking shit where you combine the liars in love, **K****NOCK THE FUCK OFF!**_

Emily's POV

We got to the Salvatore's house as the clock struck 11:00. As we walked inside Damon grabbed a large bottle of wine. "Want some sweetie?" he asked, gesturing to me. I snatched the bottle out of his hands and smashed it to the ground. It shattered and Damon rolled his eyes. "It was just a joke, jeez," he mumbled. "OK, now that we're here can you tell me about Emily?" I asked. "OK, well we can only tell you so much about yourself, lets see, feisty, annoying, smart mouth, _no _sense of humor what so ever," Damon said. I hissed and pushed him against the wall. "See what I mean? Oh yeah, hot headed, almost forgot that one," he said. "You know what I meant," I hissed at him, slamming his head against the wall again. "OK, I'll tell you about her Emily," Stefan said. I sat on the couch, snarling at Damon as he sat beside me and put his arm around my shoulder, He quickly took it back. "Emily was Bonnie's great great grandmother. She was one of the most powerful witches in existence. She was killed one night because she was a witch, and all the vampires except me and my brother were locked in a tomb," Stefan said. "Kathrine included," Damon said. "Who's that?" I asked. "She is one of the originals, the one who turned us into vampires," Stefan said. "Elena is her doppelganger and the originals want her," Damon said. "Why?" I asked. "Because she has the blood of Kathrine which makes it very powerful," Stefan said. "Does that mean Maya is in danger?" I asked, worried. "Possibly, It depends," Stefan said. "On what?" I asked. "If the originals are interested in Emily," Damon said. "She will probably be fine, but don't let her be alone, make sure you are with her at most times, and make sure you don't let her invite anyone in her house unless she is _sure _she know's them," Stefan said. "Why?" I asked. "Because a vampire can't enter an occupied house without being invited in, but if they are invited in then they can go in anytime they want," Damon said. "OK," I said. "But I can still see her right?" I asked. "Yes, but keep the fact that your a vampire a secret, we don't know what her being Emily's doppelganger means yet," Stefan said. "OK, got it," I said. I raced out the door and reached my house in less than a minute, even though I was thirteen blocks away. Wow being a vampire was different. I only hoped that when the time came Maya would understand.

Maya's POV

I walked into my house, getting ready for the lecture about dinner that my mom had gone through about a billion times: sit up straight, wear a nice outfit, only talk when I am spoken to, god this was going to be painful. I walked into my room and switched from my jeans and T-shirt to a white miniskirt and a dark blue dress shirt. I walked into the kitchen to see my mom sitting at the table, looking like she was waiting for me. "Where the hell have you been? You know what, it doesn't matter, just get over here and sit down!" she hissed. I rolled my eyes and sat next to her at the table just as my dad walked in with his boss. He was a tall slender man, with shaggy blond hair and dull blue eyes, that were covered with thick nerdy glasses; if this guy wasn't a business man I don't know what is. I sighed as he sat down. "Well, hello there, nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Ditrion, but you can call me Mr. D," he said, offering his shaking hand. His shaking voice had a slight french accent to it. _"Who gets nervous at an interview when you're the boss?" _I wondered. "I'm Maya," I simply stated. "Nice to meet you Maya, your father has told me so much about you," he said. I sighed. This was going to be a _long _night.

_Later that evening_

I walked into my room, tired and exhausted. Sitting at a dinner table with my dad's boss was harder than I thought it would be. I picked up my cell and saw that I had a missed call from Emily. I quickly dialed her familiar number. I heard her voice in less than two rings. "Hey! I called you earlier, how was dinner?" she asked sweetly. "Awful," I said. "Well I'm bored out of my fucking mind, want me to come over?" I asked. "That would help," I said. "OK, I'll be there in like two minutes, love you," she said. "Love you," I said, hanging up. I couldn't help but smile. Emily was the sweetest girl ever. I sat on my bed, wondering how I got so lucky.

Emily's POV

Of course I was ready in less than two minutes, but I had to keep it realistic, so I waited for what I guessed to be two minutes and then raced down the street to Maya's. I climbed the tree I always used to sneak into her room and knocked on the window. Maya looked up and smiled, opening the window and kissing me as I climbed in. When she pulled away I couldn't help laugh at her dressy outfit. "Shut up!" she whined. I giggled as I pulled her into my arms for another kiss. "OK, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I said. She scoffed and pulled away, trying her best to look angry. I laughed and turned my back to her, knowing what she was doing. She would just turn away for a few more moments before she would turn and start a full on make out session. Right on cue, I heard Maya turn on her bed and felt her arms and legs lock around my waist. I giggled slightly. "Have I ever told you I love you? Cause I really do," she said, lying her head on my shoulder. "I love you to," I said, turning and pulling her lips to mine. Maya quickly pulled off my jacket and pressed her body fully against mine. I didn't really want to stop her and I wouldn't have, but I knew where this was headed and with my new strength I couldn't risk hurting Maya. I pushed her up off me and she looked at me, her eyes full of confusion, and a slight bit of hurt. "I don't know if we should do this yet, your parents are home and could walk in at any second," I said. She nodded understandably, and I saw the hurt instantly disappear from her eyes. "So how bout a movie?" she asked. "As long as it's not one of those creepy horror films you like," I said. I may have been a vampire, but I did _not _like horror movies; I was barely able to keep from crying while watching scream today. "You need to toughen up a bit," Maya laughed, locking our hands as she led me downstairs to choose a movie. We finally agreed on "Where the Heart is" where the girl gives birth in Walmart. Maya grabbed the movie and led me back up to her room, closing her door and locking it behind her. I jumped on her bed and smiled as Maya curled up next to me. She snuggled her neck head into my neck and wrapped her arms around my waist. I pulled the blankets over us and watched as Maya's eye's slowly got heavier by the second. She finally fell asleep and for awhile I sat, just listening to the sound of her soft breath. I soon untangled myself from underneath her, being careful not to wake her. "Goodnight Maya," I whispered, kissing her head softly before jumping out her window and racing into the night.


End file.
